


White Day

by Anonymous



Series: Starker than Ever [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Barebacking, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Fluff and Smut, Inappropriate Use of Webbing & Spider-Strength, Multiple Orgasms, Safe Sane and Consensual, Vaginal Sex, brief making out, corrupting the "white" in the day ( ಠ ͜ʖಠ), no beta we die like mcu tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Toni expected white chocolates or marshmallows when Peter informed her that he wanted to celebrate White Day for her when she organised a wonderful date for them last month.She didn't expect what Peter prepared for her. Not that she's complaining with what she got, though.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starker than Ever [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154831
Kudos: 28
Collections: Anonymous





	White Day

**Author's Note:**

> whether toni is younger or older than peter here, you guys decide. both of them are of age, so there's no underage. let me ease my conscience a bit for debauching this wholesome day.

"Miss Stark, do you know that the Koreans and Japanese celebrate White Day during the fourteenth of March?"

Peter excitedly informed her while they're down in the lab, upgrading her Iron Man armour, two weeks after their Valentine's date,

Toni arched her eyebrow and prompted, "Okay?"

"I want to celebrate it with you! You made an effort last month for our date, so can I do it for you? Please?" Peter begged.

Peter was so adorable in his pleadings, so Toni chuckled before agreeing.

"Sure, whatever you want, Bambino." Toni said, indulgingly, before she went back to her work.

When Toni asked JARVIS about White Day later, her A.I. informed her that the women who gifted chocolates or something equal to that to men during Valentine's Day, they would be gifted in return with guimauve or white chocolates or any sweet treat which fit and coincide with the "white" theme.

So, Toni Stark expected white chocolates or marshmallows from Peter when March 14th came. Because he's sweet like that.

She didn't expect what Peter prepared for her. Not that she's complaining with what she got, though.

Because once the elevator door slid close after Peter led her inside, he pounced on her and claimed her lips in a searing kiss while he pressed her up against the wall, his hand cradling the back of her head to prevent her from hitting the metal wall.

Toni had to grasp him by his firm shoulder for balance while her left hand snaked up his neck to bring his lips closer to her. The difference in both of their heights and size never failed to arouse and make Toni wild.

Peter groaned when Toni slipped her soft tongue in his lips and she actively jumped to wrap her legs around his waist.

It was Toni's turn to moan when Peter only used a single hand on her rear to support her entire weight while she clung to him.

Toni really loves Peter's amazing strength.

"Miss Stark," Peter murmured against her lips as he traced wet kisses down her chin and the sun-kissed skin of her throat. "Are you hungry?"

Toni made a confuse sound as she stared up at the ceiling of the elevator. Because... what?

"I made Chicken Alfredo for dinner." Peter answered her vague enquiry before lightly nipping the skin on her neck.

Then, the elevator door opened and Peter stepped onto the penthouse, carrying her inside while licking the line of her throat.

And because Toni was more focused on his tongue and where she truly wanted it to be, she failed to notice that Peter was carrying her, not to their bedroom but to the kitchen.

"What the fuck, Parker?!" Toni swore when he stopped and gently dropped her on the barstool.

"You have to eat, Miss Stark. You will need it for later." Peter hinted with a rare playful yet seductive smirk.

Toni blushed furiously once she saw that expression on her lover's face. Her heart was also touched because of his careful consideration for her well-being.

"Eat up, Miss Stark." Peter was a little red on the his pale cheeks and the tips of his ears when he placed the ceramic plate in front of Toni, but it wasn't because of the pasta he's serving to her. No. It's because of what he said to her next:

"Then, I promise to eat you after."

The words were uttered quietly until they became a mere whisper.

Toni had to hide the bubbling laughter in her throat because Peter is so adorable, but she bet he heard her with his dialled up to eleven senses.

She smirked at him as she reached for the fork he had set on the marble counter just for her, "I'll look forward to it."

And to burn him up even more, Toni threw a wink she knew that made Peter's knees weak while twirling the prongs of her fork to the creamy pasta.

Toni witnessed how Peter tried to even his breathing while clenching a fist to control himself. He furrowed his brows and bit his lips, turning his back to her. Toni blatantly ogled Peter's derrière while her significant other walked towards the fridge to pull out a slice of strawberry shortcake and a cold bottle of champagne.

"Are you trying to fatten me up, Parker?" Toni teased while wrapping her lips on a forkful of fettucine alfredo.

"You'll definitely burn it, Miss Stark." Peter replied as if he's telling her that "the sky is blue and the sun is bright".

Like, it's a fact.

Because she could, Toni absolutely made a show of slurping the pasta that dangled in her lips. She didn't need to have Peter's heightened sense of hearing to hear him gulping loudly, especially when Toni licked the white sauce in the corner of her mouth obscenely as she confidently stared at his bambi eyes.

If not for his sticky hands, she's certain he will drop the cake and break her china.

What Peter did in return made her blush like a virgin maiden she never was: Peter just pressed a gentle kiss on her temple while setting the china a little on the left side of her pasta dish with a faint clink.

"The night is long, Miss Stark." Peter softly said before he left for their bedroom while Toni is eating her dinner.

"JARVIS, what is he doing?"

Because Toni didn't have self-control and she's curious.

"Peter is preparing a warm bath for Young Miss." JARVIS responded with a nickname from her childhood.

Well, it seemed to be her darling planned the night for them. Might as well enjoy it.

*

It's as if Peter timed everything: when Toni finished the last bite of her cake, washing it down with champagne, he returned.

And as promised, after Peter cleared and put the dishes in the sink, he lifted her up the wiped marble counter, spreading her legs apart as he slid between her parted limbs and tugging her closer to him.

An electrifying pleasure climbed up Toni's spine from her waist with the way he was looking at her with darkened honey-brown eyes.

Toni wrapped her arms around his neck as Peter put a warm hand on the small of her back. Toni helped him by arching her back to press herself more until they're chest to chest.

Her breathing became ragged when Peter gingerly teased his lips against her own.

"Miss Stark—Toni," Peter softly called with a shudder in his rasping voice.

Toni reduced Spider-Man to this state and it made her heart hammering loudly in her ears and chest.

"Yeah?" She spoke in the same register as Peter, her moist breath tickling his red lips.

Peter held both of Toni's hands and raised her arms up with a single hand around her wrists. Before Toni knew it, Peter had shot a single webstring towards the high ceiling before he bound her wrists to it.

"Kinky," Toni commented, light-heartedly, while tugging at the tensile webstring her Spider-Man invented on his own.

"You love it." Peter smiled with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh, absolutely." Toni confirmed with a bit upward quirk of her lips.

Then, Peter knelt down a little, pulling her dark denim shorts and black laced-panty down her legs before placing both legs on his shoulders.

"Pete," Toni gasped when she realised his intention.

"Hold tight." was Peter's simple instruction before hoisting himself up with Toni sitting on his shoulders, an arm wrapped around her waist to keep her from falling while the other was coiled on her leg.

Toni had to swiftly grasp on the webstring around her wrists for balance and also, to support her upper body weight until Peter could do it for her, which he eventually did once he settled their centre of gravity.

Toni stared down at her beautiful and hot boyfriend, who never removed his gaze on her as he pressed a barely there kisses on her inner thigh.

Goosebumps rose with vengeance on her skin as Peter stared up at her with dilated pupils.

"Peter. Darling. Fucking. Please. I wanna cum!"

Toni groaned in agonizing anticipation.

Peter feigned ignorance as he continued peppering feather kisses on Toni's thighs and labia majora, gazing up at her from below his thick eyelashes.

Toni was about to plaint at the teasings of her lover when suddenly, a soft pink flesh prodded the hood of her clitoris, surprising her.

She clenched her hands on the webstring when Peter's tongue flicked on her clitoris once, twice and thrice before he flattened his tongue and licked her inner folds.

"Ah!" Toni mewled, unconsciously shutting her eyes close with her head jerking back when his moist lips kissed and sucked her.

The high-pitched moans that left Toni's lips are music to Peter's ears and it only encouraged him to kiss and lick her cunt more.

Peter heaved Toni up with his right hand holding up her entire weight while his left arm was secured around her waist. Then, once Toni was properly sitting on his face, Peter speared his tongue in her opening.

"Pe—te! Oh, Sweetheart!" Toni keened at the pleasurable tingling sensations that's making its way from her spine and to the top of her head, making her toes curl.

Peter guided Toni's waist to move up and down while her grip on the webstring had tightened at the incredible pleasure she's feeling, back arching when Peter thrusted his tongue, shallowly, in her oozing vagina.

And the fact that her feet wasn't touching the floor and her body almost suspended up in the air with Peter's webstring and his super strength as her only support, it was utterly thrilling and euphoric for Toni who's an adrenaline junkie.

"Fuck! Peter!" Toni gasped when she felt his teeth grazing her pearl and mitigating the slight smarting with a powerful suck.

Toni's chest was heaving as she struggled for breath, her body shaking and muscles tensing. The curl of Peter's tongue inside her was the one that almost brought Toni near the edge.

It was his bambi eyes still staring at her in wonder that pushed Toni to her climax.

No matter how many times Peter saw Toni coming, it's still a beautiful sight: with her face scrunched up prettily, a bit teary and jaw slackened to release a lovely moan or scream of ecstasy.

Peter lapped Toni through her orgasm, her thigh muscles twitching as she trembled.

He only stopped once Toni seemed to be coming down from her high.

Peter didn't want to rile her up before she could take a relaxing bath, so he removed the webstring around her wrist.

Slowly, Peter slid Toni down his arms as he carried her princess-style while she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Are you tired already? We're not done yet, Miss Stark." Peter teased before he lightly bit Toni's ear.

"'m not tired." Toni grumbled while Peter carried her inside their bedroom to their shared bathroom.

Peter eased Toni down in the bathtub and took off her oversized whimsy kitten shirt, dropping it in the laundry basket while he removed his own clothes and joining in at the tub.

Toni released a sigh of relief at the warm water calming her taut muscles she didn't know that she had. She pressed her back on Peter's chest while he's dampening her sponge bath and poured her rose-scented body wash on it. He squeezed the sponge in his hand a few times before he carefully held her hand and lathered the sponge on her arm and up to her shoulder.

"Hey, Peter." Toni called her lover and took the sponge bath from his hand, smiling up at him with a a tilt of her head, the side of her head resting on his shoulder.

Peter hummed while staring back at his significant other in his arms, letting her take over.

"I love you, Bambino." Toni stated with soft and fond look in her eyes.

Peter blushed and grinned at Toni, kissing her chaste on the lips.

"And I love you, too. So much."

*

For the next half an hour, Peter helped his girlfriend to take a bath. Once he finished massaging her scalp with her conditioner, he thoroughly rinsed her hair. Then, he left for a moment to get their towels.

While Toni dried herself, Peter plugged in the hairdryer for her use and assisted her by combing her chocolate brown locks.

When Toni finished drying her hair, Peter turned off the hairdryer and wrapped an arm around her waist, tilting her chin up with his other to capture her lips, which Toni returned just as much and grabbed Peter by his hair.

Toni felt her head spinning with the way Peter was kissing her. It's hot and full of unrestricted passion, so she nibbled his bottom lip and tugged it before soothing him with a lick of her tongue.

Peter caught her tongue with his own and pushed to slip his tongue in her mouth. He licked the roof of her mouth and her inner cheeks before Toni entwined their tongues together.

A string of saliva connected them when he reluctantly broke off from her lips to catch their breaths.

Toni inhaled sharply when Peter scooped her up, and she eagerly wrapped her legs around his bare waist, her fingers tracing the muscle definitions of his torso and her lips mildly sucking the skin of his jawline.

Toni still didn't know how she managed to gain Peter's affection and lucked out with him. But, she have him and she will never let him go.

"Don't use a condom tonight." Toni panted as Peter's lips trailed down from her neck to her clavicle.

"What? Are you serious?" Peter breathed heavily, eyes darkening with desire in the light of Toni's arc reactor.

"Do me bareback. I want to feel you." Toni panted, especially when the crown of his dick brushed against her pussy.

"But—" Peter protested since Toni could get pregnant if they don't use protection.

"Yeah?" Toni urged before crushing their lips together, squirming in his embrace to feel more of his erection.

Peter squeezed her rump as Toni grinded her damp cunt against his hard-on while trying his best to be not seduced by her.

"It's White Day, isn't it?" Toni whined and she sensually whispered in his ear, "Well, imagine me, soaked and filled up of your cum. That, right there, is a nice gift from you to me for _White_ Day."

"T-that's not—!" Peter sputtered because _honestly_... Toni could make a wholesome day to be something dirty!

Apart from the impromptu kinky oral sex in the kitchen, Peter planned a relaxing night for them since Toni was stressing out from hashing the Sokovia Accords out with Cap and Secretary Ross.

He thought making love with her...multiple times...would be a nice ending of their first White Day celebration.

So, having intercourse with Toni without a condom would be too much for Peter due to his dialled up to eleven senses. He also knew that she will end up fainting from the intense fucking.

It happened before.

Fortunately, Toni didn't conceive because it will stop her from being Iron Man.

But, what she's requesting of him now...

Peter gently dropped Toni on their bed as she crawled to the centre, her shapely ass up in the air, propping herself on her hoard of soft pillows before grasping the wooden headboard above her head.

Toni enticingly gazed at Peter Parker over her shoulder with hooded eyes and sultry smile.

"Fuck me, Mr. Parker." Toni purred and she beckoned him with a wiggle of her bottom.

Peter took a deep breath and wet his lips before climbing the bed, kneeling behind Toni.

"I'm sure you know this already, but there are consequences of doing this without a condom." Peter implored because despite being tempted, he's still a responsible one while taking a hold of her hips.

Toni was quiet for a moment and then, she hummed.

"I'm not opposed to a mini-Peter Parker or mini-Spider Stark running around in here." Toni muttered and realised it's the truth.

She wanted to be with him and carry his child. Their child.

With Toni's provocations, especially what she just stated to him, Peter's control had snapped and he roughly grabbed her hips and pressed her back to his chest.

"Don't regret this," was the last thing Peter said before he invaded Toni's mouth while his hand went between her legs. "Because I won't, Toni. Ever. I love you."

In a moment of weakness, Peter Benjamin Parker surrendered to Antoniette Edelaine Stark. No. He will always surrender to her, and he knew this as his truth.

Peter stimulated her clitoris with his finger while his other hand stroked the smooth silk-like skin of her stomach and down to her trimmed mons pubis to excite her.

When viscous cream gushed out of Toni's opening, Peter arranged Toni's limbs and pushed her to the bed a little downwards before slowly sliding his cock inside her.

Peter's hard length was quickly swallowed by Toni's tight and hot channel that made them both moan: Toni from the sudden yet welcome intrusion, and Peter from sensing her velvet soft walls stretching around the head of his penis.

"Feels so good, Miss Stark!" Peter gasped as he entered her.

He had to grip the base of his cock to not ejaculate prematurely at the sensation of her heated wet hole as he sheated inside her.

"Hah!"

Toni puffed when Peter finally filled her up, both of them released heaving sighs.

It's incredible to feel every ridge of Peter's stiff and hot flesh deep inside her without a rubber barrier to separate them. It was more a breathtaking experience when he pulled all the way except the crown of his cock before slamming back, deep inside her.

Toni tightened her grip on the headboard when Peter began ramming his erection in and out of her vagina with great strength, her breathing speeding up with every pull and push of his hips; her walls clinging to him when he's pulling out and chasing him away when he's pushing in, while his lips and tongue avidly assaulted her mouth.

When Peter finally relented in his seizing of her lips, his wet mouth travelled down the side of her neck and shoulder. Then, Peter sucked the skin, it's almost painful.

However, Toni whined because it's more pleasurable than painful... and because it's Peter.

With a particular hard thrust, Peter's cock head rubbed against her g-spot and then, Peter moved his hips faster while hitting at the same spot harder.

Toni screamed at the intense pleasure he subjected her to as she braced herself up the headboard, her hands that held on the wood strained that they're trembling from her grip as she pushed her hips and tried to keep up with his thrusts.

"Amazing! You're so amazing! It feels so good," Toni babbled in throes of passion. "...feels like I'm floating. Pete, you're truly gifted. Ughngh!"

Peter gasped at the wonderful sensation in his waist as he sped up his thrusting in the aftermath of Toni's praises.

"To—ni!" Peter groaned at the scorching wetness wrapping him as he pushed his cock deeper inside her, his balls slapping against her buttocks with a filthy sound.

Peter closed his eyes and leaned his head on her sweaty round shoulder. He's feeling torn between wanting this heaven to never end or to reach the pinnacle.

Toni felt Peter's hands grasping her hands clutching on the headboard and pried her hands off it as he intertwined their fingers and pinned their hands on the pillows.

Peter pressed her torso down the bed with his body while her head laid on one of her soft pillows, ass up in the air as he kept on thrusting in and out of her.

"Pete—Peter! Fuck!" Toni wailed while her hands clutched on Peter's as heat rose in her stomach and her whole body started to tremble from the powerful sensation of his cock in her new position.

Sensing she's almost near, Peter hastened his pace without breaking a sweat.

"Ah! Yes! Yesss~!" Toni cried, struggling to keep her teary eyes open while she almost jammed her head on the headboard from the unrelenting and brutal pounding Peter was putting her through.

Toni, peering at Peter behind her shoulder with glistening eyes, took Peter off guard and sent him near the edge.

"Oh! Fu—uck! Toni!" Peter loudly moaned, his thrusts losing their rhythm.

The effect of Peter losing control was so rousing for Toni that she came apart just from that with a piercing moan escaping past her lips while Peter exploded warm cum deep inside Toni.

Peter's jaw dropped as her walls clenched and pulsated around him, so he vigorously pounded his throbbing length in and out of her through their orgasm, their hands still holding each other's.

Toni just stared at Peter through hooded eyes while catching her breath, feeling a little overstimulated as another wave of breathless yet less powerful orgasm tore through her because she knew what's yet to come.

It's a long night, indeed. Because despite Peter's overwhelming sensitivity and he's prone to premature ejaculation, he didn't have a refractory period, so he's still stiff and ready for more round.

Toni felt a spark of desire within her and hunger for him once again.

"Love you. Love your cock. Feels great in me, Bambino." Toni almost sobbed while gasping for air, her hands firmly gripping his. "I wanna see you."

Peter pulled out from Toni's heat, turning her over to lay on her back before pulling her away from the headboard and sliding a pillow behind her before slipping back in her sopping wet channel. He slowed down the movements of his hips and caged her between his arms.

Toni's brown locks were pressing down the bed because of his forearm, but she didn't mind the mild sting in her scalp. Her whole attention was on Peter and the whispered sweet nothings caressing her ear from his lips.

Her legs shook as she raised her knees to spread her legs more, so he could slide in her deeply while clasping her hands on his shoulders to meet his rocking hips.

One of her hands snaked up to the back of his neck and pulled Peter down for a scorching deep kiss, pushing her tongue in his mouth to lick and suck on his pink flesh.

Peter groaned in her mouth and his hips moved deeper, unintentionally.

"More! Peter, please. More!" Toni begged against his thin lips.

And Peter, he obliged.

"Don't let go," Peter warned her before he wrapped his arms around Toni's waist and abruptly sitting down, effortlessly carrying Toni with him while she tightened her hold on his pale shoulders, her legs straddling him. "That's it, Toni. You did good."

Then, Peter easily lifted Toni up before he brought her down and thrusting up as she sank onto his cock, feeling more of him in her soaked cavern.

From the electrifying sensations of Peter's cock deep in her, Toni's wall clenched and she yelped, arching her back from rapture while her nails pierced through the skin of his shoulders, leaving red crescent-shape markings.

Peter will never tire of seeing Toni losing it as he fondled her buttocks before hoisting her up smoothly and effortlessly until only the tip of his cock remained in her before slamming her back down his rigid length.

Toni moaned at the display of his strength while Peter repeated the same movement as he licked the protruding scars on Toni's chest surrounding her arc reactor.

Peter sighed in bliss before he murmured on Toni's skin,

"You're so beautiful and hot, Miss Stark. I can't believe you're mine."

Then, his wet and hot lips wandered to the swell of her breast, his tongue flicking on her areola to tickle her before he wrapped his lips on her nipple and sucked filthily.

"Pe—ter!" Toni writhed in Peter's lap at the added stimulus, her hand grabbed at him and pressed her chest on his face as she bounced on his lap, their mixed come was dripping down Toni's thighs.

Peter caught their fluids in his finger and teased Toni's rim with the wet pad of his finger while giving attention to her other breast.

Toni was starting to feel dizzy as her limbs began to convulse, chasing the upcoming pleasure as heat spread from her waist to her heaving chest.

When Peter lightly nipped her nipple, Toni nearly came apart.

"Fuck! Peter, I'm fucking close. Caro Mio! So close!" Toni cried, hoarsely, her throat hurting from her earlier screamings.

"Yeah?" Peter breathed as he surged on her and kneeled up, nearly pushing Toni on her back, but, with his hand splaying flat on her mid-back and bracing her as he raised her right leg towards the ceiling with his other hand, anchoring the raised leg against his chest and shoulder before hooking her left leg on his side, grasping her under the knee, Toni didn't completely dropped down the bed. "You wanna come, Miss Stark? I will give it to you. Then, I'll fill you up with my cum like what you wanted. You will be so full of it, Toni, you will feel it leaking out of you."

Toni shrieked at Peter's dirty talk, short of breath as she did so while he ploughed in to her while her entire weight was literally bolstered by his hands.

The foot of her leg he was holding barely touched their bed sheets while Toni was fucked by her lover like a mere ragdoll.

It's a position that reminded Toni of what happened in the kitchen earlier that night, and Toni knew that this position wouldn't be possible if it wasn't Peter doing it.

The cleverness of her lover tipped Toni off the edge. Her mouth formed a wide "o" as her orgasm ripped through her, she nearly lost her consciousness from the lack of air in her lungs.

Peter groaned at the sudden vise-like grip of Toni's channel as she strongly came on his cock, her walls contracting around him and massaged his length that he followed her not a moment later.

Peter was panting a little before he pulled out of Toni's drenched hole, his semen as he predicted had obscenely leaked out of her.

The sight of it was so arousing that Peter had to control himself because he heard the thundering heartbeat of his girlfriend and it's above normal, so he was concern more for her welfare than his want for her.

Peter tenderly laid Toni down on her right side in the middle of their Alaskan-King's bed, watching her like a hawk. He gently tucked her hair behind her ear before he wrapped an arm around her waist as he pressed her to his chest, listening to her heartbeat.

As Toni's body cooled down and her heart settled, she leaned against Peter's chest behind her, his arm tightened around her stomach while a hand raised her leg as he smoothly pushed his still solid flesh in her dripping wet hole.

Toni's breath hitched at the easy glide of his cock within her and as Peter sucked and licked the skin behind her neck.

"We're not finished yet, Miss Stark." Peter hotly murmured on her nape while rubbing the pads of his two fingers on her clitoris.

Toni moaned in anticipation. She's really grateful that he fed her earlier, so she's not so tired yet because it's really a long night ahead of them.


End file.
